A week at the Wild
by Slyguard
Summary: Its about a group that goes to the wild. THE ENDING IS SO FUNNY!


**Runescape: A week at the Wild**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape, and it's owned by Jagex Staff and is copyrighted.**

**By: Slyguard **

Zack, an adventurer eager to the wild was walking towards north with his buddies. He wore shining iron armor, armed with an iron kite shield and a longsword. He was level 28, and his buddies were in the same range.

They walked past people who had a mysterious skull hovering over their heads. They finally reached the dirty and bloodstained soil, crowded with people and corpses. "Do you have any food? I'm injured badly!" a guy wearing full addy asked desperately. Zack shook his head, and continued with his five buddies.

There were two archers in his group, with swordsman and one axemen. "Zack, how deep should we go in the wild?" Fred the axemen asked. "As farthest we can go," Zack replied, eagerly stepping lively. When they past the crowd, a band of people, the same levels charged at them. "Fight them!" Jake the archer in Zack's group yelled.

Zack severed off a guy's arm with a blow to his shoulder, and he stabbed him dead, drops of blood dripping on Zack's sword. Suddenly, a guy in full black and armed with a black 2hander swung his sword to Zack's side. Zack's iron armor split in half from the side, and Zack was thrown to the muddy grounded. He felt pain surge through his wound. He touched it, and blood ran out rapidly.

Fred gave him a lobster, and Zack gobbled it down, regaining health. He spat out the shell, and he stabbed the black guy on the head. The helmet was penetrated, and it killed him. Finally, the battle was over, and Jake was found dead. The group grimaced the loss, and also their wounds. Fred motioned them to go on.

Zack looked at the slit armor. His armor was grimy and battered, he felt cold in this suit as they went farther. They kept on going, until hill giants chased them. The group yelled, and ran farther to the wild. Finally, it got dark. The group caught their breath, and they set camp.

There were two tents, and a campfire. One tent held all the belongings, and the other the group slept on. Zack took off his battered armor, and tossed it to the pile of belongings. It was cold out side, and he put on a leather cloak. The group was sitting around the camp fire, cooking their fishes and warming their bread.

Zack warmed up a loaf of bread, and he put it on his wooden plate. He poured a flask of blue moon beer to his beer glass, and he also cooked a steak he got from Lumbridge, and a banana he got from Karamja. He wolfed down the bread, and he ate the steak. "Cheers!" Audrey the girl archer yelled, holding up her glass of beer. The group replied the same thing, and gulped their meal down heartily.

"I wish Jake was here, he could tell jokes that can make a black dragon laugh," Fred said, looking down at the blackish soil. "Yea," Zack replied in sympathy. Then Zack bit the last of his banana, and he the peel on the fire. "Good night," everyone said, tossing the remains of their meal on the fire, and putting it out with the last drops of beer.

Zack unrolled his sleeping bag, and slept the whole night long without troubles.

They were awakened by a lesser demon, breaking down tents. "What the!" Zack yelled. "A demon is attacking us!" Fred yelled, grabbing his axe. Zack grabbed his longsword, and sent a blow to its chest. It didn't do much damage, and the demon clawed into his armor, jabbing his flesh.

Zack fell down in pain, and the demon began ripping his leg armor, and biting his foot. Fred cut off the demons head from behind with his mithrill axe, and he picked Zack up. Blood poured down his cloak, and his halfly worn armor. "Zack, the demons are gone, Audrey is hurt badly, but she's ok, but you, you need to recover." Fred said, lifting him up to the tent.

Zack woke up by a lot of noise. He saw the tents were down, and he was wearing his armor and he had his sword and his battered shield by his side. "Get up," Gordon the swordsman you were wondering who the last guys name was said.

Zack helped himself up, he picked up his weapons. The group set out once again, until suddenly, a STAMPEDE OF RATS KILLED THEM!

The End.


End file.
